KQ Omnipedia:List of common misspellings
A * aberation (aberration) * abondon (abandon) * abortificant (abortifacient) * abundacies (abundances) * abutts (abuts) * absense (absence) * absorbsion (absorption) * absorbtion (absorption) * acadamy (academy) * accademy (academy) * accension (accession or ascension) * acceptible (acceptable) * accessable (accessible) * accomadate (accommodate, -ed, -es, -tion, -tions, -ing) * accomadated (accommodated) * accomadates (accommodates) * accomadation (accommodation) * accomadations (accommodations) * accomadating (accommodating) * accomodate (accommodate) * accomodated (accommodated) * accomodates (accommodates) * accomodating (accommodating) * accomodation (accommodation) * accomodations (accommodations) * accompanyed (accompanied) * acclimitization (acclimatization) * accross (across) * accussed (accused) * acheive (achieve) * acheived (achieved) * acheivement (achievement) * acheivements (achievements) * acheives (achieves) * acheiving (achieving) * acheivment (achievement) * acheivments (achievements) * achievment (achievement) * achievments (achievements) * achive (achieve, archive) * achived (achieved, archived) * ackward (awkward, backward) * acomplish (accomplish) * acomplished (accomplished) * acomplishment (accomplishment) * acomplishments (accomplishments) * acording (according) * acordingly (accordingly) * acquaintence (acquaintance) * acquaintences (acquaintances) * acquiantence (acquaintance) * acquiantences (acquaintances) * acquited (acquitted) * actualy (actually) * acuracy (accuracy) * acustom (accustom) * acustommed (accustomed) adaption (adaptation) -- listed as variant spelling adaptions (adaptations) -- listed as variant spelling * additinally (additionally) * addmission (admission) * addopt (adopt) * addopted (adopted) * addoptive (adoptive) * adecuate (adequate) * adhearing (adhering) * admendment (amendment) * adminstrate (administrate) * adminstration (administration) * adminstrative (administrative) * adminstrator (administrator) * admissable (admissible) * admissability (admissibility) * adolecent (adolescent) * adquire (acquire) * adquired (acquired) * adquires (acquires) * adquiring (acquiring) * adres (address) * adress (address) * adressable (addressable) * adresable (addressable) * addres (address, adders) * addresable (addressable) * addresing (addressing) * adresing (addressing) * adressing (addressing, dressing) * advertisment (advertisement) * advertisments (advertisements) * adviced (advised) * afficionado (aficionado) * afficionados (aficionados) * affort (afford, effort) * aggreement (agreement) * aggresive (aggressive) * agian (again) * agina ("again" or "angina" or "vagina") * agravate (aggravate) agre (agree) (except Peter Agre) * agred (agreed) * agreing (agreeing) * agregate (aggregate) * agregates (aggregates) * agression (aggression) * agressive (aggressive) * agressively (aggressively) agriculturalist (agriculturist--dictionary.com and m-w.com have both -- Wmahan.) agriculturalists (agriculturists--dictionary.com and m-w.com have both -- Wmahan.) * agrieved (aggrieved) * ahev (have) * ahppen (happen) * ahve (have) * airbourne (airborne) * airporta (airports) * albiet (albeit) * alchohol (alcohol) * alchoholic (alcoholic) * alchol (alcohol) * alcholic (alcoholic) * alcoholical (alcoholic) * aledge (allege) * aledged (alleged) * aledges (alleges) * alegience (allegiance) * alege (allege) * aleged (alleged) * alegience (allegiance) algebraical (algebraic; dictionary.com lists both) * algoritm (algorithm) * algoritms (algorithms) * alledge (allege) * alledged (alleged) * alledges (alleges) * allegience (allegiance) * alliviate (alleviate) * allopone (allophone) * allopones (allophones) * almsot (almost) * alomst (almost) * alot (a lot, allot) * alotted (allotted) * alreayd (already) * alsot (also) * altho (although) * althought (although) * altough (although) * alusion (allusion, illusion) * alwasy (always) * alwyas (always) * amatuer (amateur) * amature (armature, amateur) * amendmant (amendment) * amke (make) * amking (making) * ammend (amend) * ammendment (amendment) * amoung (among) * analagous (analogous) * analogeous (analogous) * analitic (analytic) * anbd (and) androgenous (androgynous--actually both are valid, and they have distinct meanings) * androgeny (androgyny) * anihilation (annihilation) * annoint (anoint) * annointed (anointed) * annointing (anointing) * annoints (anoints) * annuled (annulled) * anomolies (anomalies) * anomolous (anomalous) * anomoly (anomaly) * anonimity (anonymity) * anounced (announced) * ansalisation (nasalisation) * ansalization (nasalization) * anthromorphization (anthropomorphization) * anual (annual or anal, except "Anual" is a proper noun) * anyhwere (anywhere) * anytying (anything) * Apenines (Apennines) * aparent (apparent) * aplication (application) * apolegetics (apologetics) * apon (upon, apron) * apparant (apparent) * appart (apart) * appartment (apartment) * appartments (apartments) * appealling ("appealing" or "appalling") * appearence (appearance) * appearences (appearances) * Appenines (Apennines) * apperance (appearance) * apperances (appearances) * appologies (apologies) * appology (apology) * apprieciate (appreciate) * approachs (approaches) * appropiate (appropriate) * approximitely (approximately) * aproximately (approximately) * aquaintance (acquaintance) * aquainted (acquainted) * aquiantance (acquaintance) * aquire (acquire) * aquired (acquired) * aquiring (acquiring) * aquisition (acquisition) * aquitted (acquitted) * arangement (arrangement) * arbitary (arbitrary) * arbitarily (arbitrarily) * archaoelogy (archeology, archaeology) * archaology (archeology, archaeology) * archeaologist (archeologist, archaeologist) * archeaologists (archeologists, archaeologists) * archetect (architect) * archetects (architects) * archetecture (architecture) * archetectural (architectural) * archetecturally (architecturally) * Archimedian (Archimedean) * archtype (archetype) * archtypes (archetypes) * artical (article) * articel (article) * artifical (artificial) * artifically (artificially) * artillary (artillery) * asetic (ascetic) * aslo (also) * asociated (associated) * asorbed (absorbed) * assasin (assassin - one S appears to be correct in Swedish crosslink) * assasinate (assassinate) * assasinated (assassinated) * assasinates (assassinates) * assasination (assassination) * assasinations (assassinations) * assasins (assassins) * assemple (assemble) * assitant (assistant) * assocation (association) * assymetric (asymmetric) * asteriod (asteroid) * asthetic (aesthetic) * asthetical (aesthetical) * asthetically (aesthetically) * atheistical (atheistic) * Athenean (Athenian) * Atheneans (Athenians) * atribute (attribute) * atributed (attributed) * atributes (attributes) * attaindre (attainder, attained) * attemt (attempt) * attemted (attempted) * attemting (attempting) * attemts (attempts) * attendence (attendance) * attendent (attendant) * attendents (attendants) * attitide (attitude) * audeince (audience) * authobiographic (autobiographic) * authobiography (autobiography) * authorative (authoritative) * authoritive (authoritative) * autochtonous (autochthonous) * autoctonous (autochthonous) * autor (author - but Autor in German) * auxillaries (auxiliaries) * auxillary (auxiliary) * auxilliaries (auxiliaries) * auxilliary (auxiliary) * availiable (available) * avalable (available) * avaliable (available) * avalance (avalanche) * avation (aviation) * averageed (averaged) * awya (away) edit B * bakc (back) * bandwith (bandwidth) * bankrupcy (bankruptcy) * baout ("about" or "bout") * basicly (basically) * basicaly (basically) * bcak (back) * beacuse (because) * beastiality (bestiality) * beatiful (beautiful) * beaurocracy (bureaucracy) * beautyfull (beautiful) * becasue (because) * becamae (became) * becomming (becoming) * becouse (because) * becuase (because) * befoer (before) * beggin (begin, begging) * begginer (beginner) * begginers (beginners) * beggining (beginning) * begginings (beginnings) * begining (beginning) * beginnig (beginning) * behavour (behavior, behaviour) * beleagured (beleaguered) * beleif (belief) * beleive (believe) * beleived (believed) * beleives (believes) * beleiving (believing) * belives (believes, beliefs) * beneficary (beneficiary) * benificial (beneficial) * benifit (benefit) * benifits (benefits) * bergamont (bergamot) * Bernouilli (Bernoulli) * beseige (besiege) * beseiged (besieged) * beseiging (besieging) * bilateraly (bilaterally) * binominal (binomial) * blaim (blame) * blaimed (blamed) * blessure (blessing - unless it's an injury) * Blitzkreig (Blitzkrieg) * boaut ("bout" or "boat" or "about") * bondary (boundary) * Bonnano (Bonanno) * boundry (boundary) * bouyancy (buoyancy) * bouyant (buoyant) * boyant (buoyant) * Brasillian (Brazilian) * breakthough (breakthrough) * briliant (brilliant) * brillant (brilliant - except Jean Brillant) * Britian (Britain) * Brittish (British) * broady (broadly) buffalos (buffaloes -- both are valid Wmahan.) * buisness (business) * buring ("burying" or "burning" or "burin" or "during") * busineses (business, businesses) * busness (business) edit C * calander (calendar or calender or colander) * calender (calendar, NB calender itself is a machine) * caligraphy (calligraphy) * caluclate (calculate) * caluclated (calculated) * caluculate (calculate) * caluculated (calculated) * calulate (calculate) * calulated (calculated) * Cambrige (Cambridge) * campain (campaign) * campains (campaigns) * candadate (candidate) * cannister (canister) * cannisters (canisters) * cannonical (canonical) * cannotation (connotation) * cannotations (connotations) * cant (cant or can't) carmel (caramel) (carmel-by-the-sea) * caost (coast) * caperbility (capability) * Capetown (Cape Town) * carachter (character) carcas (carcass, Caracas) * careing (caring) * carismatic (charismatic) * Carmalite (Carmelite) * carniverous (carnivorous) * carreer (career) * Carribbean (Caribbean) * Carribean (Caribbean) * Carthagian (Carthaginian) * carthographer (cartographer) * cartilege (cartilage) * cartilidge (cartilage) * cartrige (cartridge) * casion (caisson) * casette (cassette) * cassawory (cassowary) * cassowarry (cassowary) * casulaties (casualties) * casulaty (casualty) * catagories (categories) * catagory (category) * Cataline (Catiline or Catalina) * cathlic (catholic) * catterpilar (caterpillar) * catterpilars (caterpillars) causalities (casualties; causalities is also a word) * Ceasar (Caesar) * Celcius (Celsius) * cementary (cemetery) * cemetarey (cemetery) * cemetaries (cemeteries) * cemetary (cemetery, except for the heavy metal band) * cencus (census) * censur (censor, censure) * centruies (centuries) * centruy (century) * ceratin (certain, keratin) * cerimonial (ceremonial) * cerimonies (ceremonies) * cerimonious (ceremonious) * cerimony (ceremony) * certainity (certainty) * cervial (cervical, servile, serval) * Champange (Champagne) * changable (changeable) * charachter (character) * charachters (characters) * charaterized (characterized) * charistics (characteristics) * chariman (chairman) * chasr (chaser, chase) * cheif (chief) * chemcial (chemical) * chemcially (chemically) * chemestry (chemistry) * chemicaly (chemically) * childbird (childbirth) * childrens (children's) * choosen (chosen) * Cincinatti (Cincinnati) * Cincinnatti (Cincinnati) cipher (cypher, cipher) * ciricuit (circuit) * civillian (civilian) * claer (clear) * claerer (clearer) * claerly (clearly) * claimes (claims (sb. or vb.)) * clera (clear, sclera) * cleareance (clearance) * clincial (clinical) * clinicaly (clinically) * coform (conform) * colateral (collateral) collectable (collectible - OED has able as correct) collectables (collectibles - OED has able as correct) * collegue (colleague) * collegues (colleagues) * collonade (colonnade) * collonies (colonies) * collony (colony) * collosal (colossal) colouration (coloration) * comander (commander, commandeer) * comando (commando) * comandos (commandos) * comback (comeback (noun)) * comision (commission) * comisioned (commissioned) * comisioner (commissioner) * comisioning (commissioning) * comisions (commissions) * comission (commission) * comissioned (commissioned) * comissioner (commissioner) * comissioning (commissioning) * comissions (commissions) * comited (committed) * comiting (committing) * comittee (committee) * comitted (committed) * comitting (committing) commandoes (commandos; dictionary.com accepts both) * commemerative (commemorative) * commerical (commercial) * commerically (commercially) * commericial (commercial) * commericially (commercially) * commision (commission) * commisioned (commissioned) * commisioner (commissioner) * commisioning (commissioning) * commisions (commissions) * commited (committed) * committment (commitment) * comming (coming) * committe (committee) * commitee (committee) * commiting (committing) * commemmorate (commemorate) * commmemorated (commemorated) * commongly (commonly) * communciation (communication) * comparision (comparison) * comparitive (comparative) * comparitively (comparatively) * compatable (compatible) * compatability (compatibility) * compatabilities (compatibilities) * compatablity (compatibility) * compatablities (compatibilities) * compatiblity (compatibility) * compatiblities (compatibilities) * competance (competence) * competant (competent) * competion (competition, completion) * competive (competitive) * comphrehensive (comprehensive) * compitent (competent) * complier (compiler) * comprimise (compromise) * concensus (consensus) * concider (consider) * concidered (considered) * conciders (considers) * concious (conscious) * conciously (consciously) * conciousness (consciousness) * condemmed (condemned) * condidtion (condition) * condidtions (conditions) * confectionary (confectionery - except for rare uses as an adjective, or a noun meaning 'factory for making confectionery') * confidental (confidential) * confidentally (confidentially) * congradulations (congratulations) * congresional (congressional) * conived (connived) * conjecutre (conjecture) * Conneticut (Connecticut) * conquerer (conqueror) * conquerers (conquerors) * conscent (consent) * consdider (consider) * consdidered (considered) * consentrate (concentrate) * consentrated (concentrated) * consentrates (concentrates) * consept (concept) * consern (concern) * conserned (concerned) * conserning (concerning) * conservitive (conservative) * considerd (considered) * consituencies (constituencies) * consituency (constituency) * consitutional (constitutional) * constituional (constitutional) * consitution (constitution) * constituion (constitution) * consolodate (consolidate) * consolodated (consolidated) * consonent (consonant) * consonents (consonants) * consorcium (consortium) * constaints (constraints) * constanly (constantly) * constatn (constant) * constituant (constituent) * constituants (constituents) * constituion (constitution) * constituional (constitutional) * constuction (construction) * consumate (consummate) * consumated (consummated) * contaiminate (contaminate) * containes (contains) * contamporaries (contemporaries) * contamporary (contemporary) * contemporaneus (contemporaneous, contemporary) * continous (continuous) * continously (continuously) * continueing (continuing) * contravercial (controversial) * contraversy (controversy) * contributer (contributor) * contributers (contributors) * controled (controlled) * controling (controlling) * controll (control) * controlls (controls) * controvercial (controversial) * controvercy (controversy) * controveries (controversies) * controvery (controversy) * conveinent (convenient) * convenant (covenant) * convential (conventional) * convertion (conversion) * convertor (converter) * convertors (converters) conveyer (conveyor - no, both are valid -- Wmahan.) * convienient (convenient) * coordiantion (coordination) * coorperation (cooperation or corporation) * copywrite (copyright - nb copywrite is valid for proofread) * corosion (corrosion) * corparate (corporate) * correponding (corresponding) * correposding (corresponding) * correspondant (correspondent) * correspondants (correspondents) * corrispond (correspond) * corrispondant (correspondent) * corrispondants (correspondents) * corrisponding (corresponding) * corrisponded (corresponded) * corrisponds (corresponds) * costitution (constitution) * coudl (could, cloud) * could of (could have) * councellor (councillor or counselor or councilor) * councellors (councillors or counselors or councilors) * countains (contains) * coururier (courier, couturier) * coverted (converted, covered, coveted) * cpoy (coy, copy) * creaeted (created) * critereon (criterion) * criticists (critics) * critising (criticising, criticizing) * critisism (criticism) * critisisms (criticisms) * critisize (criticise, criticize) * critisized (criticised, criticized) * critisizes (criticises, criticizes) * critisizing (criticising, criticizing) * crucifiction (crucifixion) * crusies (cruises) * culiminating (culminating) * cumulatative (cumulative) * curch (church) * currenly (currently) * cxan (cyan) cypher (cipher, cypher) Cyprian (Cypriot (but Cyprian as a personal name)) edit D * dael (deal, dial, dahl) * dalmation (dalmatian) * damenor (demeanor) * Dardenelles (Dardanelles) * debateable (debatable) * decendant (descendant) * decendants (descendants) * decendent (descendant) * decendents (descendants) * decideable (decidable) * decidely (decidedly) * decieved (deceived) * decomposit (decompose) * decomposits (decomposes) * decompositing (decomposing) * decomposited (decomposed) * decribe (describe) * decribed (described) * decribes (describes) * decribing (describing) decypher (decipher) decyphered (deciphered) * deffine (define) * deffined (defined) * definance (defiance) * definate (definite) * definately (definitely) * definatly (definitely) * definetly (definitely) * definit (definite) * definitly (definitely) * demenor (demeanor) * demographical (demographic) * denegrating (denigrating) * deram (dram, dream -- but "Deram Records" is correct) * deriviated (derived) * derogitory (derogatory) * desgined (designed) descendent (descendant) (both are acceptable_ descendents (descendants -- but the SST label band "The Descendents" is so spelled) * descuss (discuss) * descision (decision) * descisions (decisions) * deside (decide) * desintegrated (disintegrated) * desintegration (disintegration) * desireable (desirable) * desparate (desperate, disparate) * despiration (desperation) * dessicated (desiccated) * dessigned (designed) * detailled (detailed) * detatched (detached) * detremental (detrimental) * determinining (determining) * develope (develop) * devolopement (development) * developped (developed) * devide (divide) * devided (divided) * diaster (disaster) * dicover (discover) * dicovered (discovered) * dicovers (discovers) * dicovering (discovering) * dicovery (discovery) * didnt (didn't) * diea (idea, die) * dieing (dying, dyeing)) * dieties (deities) * diety (deity) * diferent (different) * diferrent (different) * diffrent (different) * dificulties (difficulties) * dificulty (difficulty) * dimenions (dimensions) * dimention (dimension) * dimentional (dimensional) * dimentions (dimensions) * diphtong (diphthong) * diphtongs (diphthongs) * dipthong (diphthong) * dipthongs (diphthongs) * dirived (derived) * disaproval (disapproval) * disasterous (disastrous) * disatisfaction (dissatisfaction) * disatisfied (dissatisfied) * discontentment (discontent) * discribe (describe) * discribed (described) * discribes (describes) * discribing (describing) * disemination (dissemination) * disenchanged (disenchanted) * disolved (dissolved) * disobediance (disobedience) * disobediant (disobedient) * dispair (despair) * disparingly (disparagingly) * dispence (dispense) * dispenced (dispensed) * dispencing (dispensing) * dispicable (despicable) * dispite (despite) * disputandem (disputandum) * dissagreement (disagreement) * dissapear (disappear) * dissapeared (disappeared) * dissapearing (disappearing) * dissapears (disappears) * dissappear (disappear) * dissappears (disappears) * dissobediance (disobedience) * dissobediant (disobedient) * dissobedience (disobedience) * dissobedient (disobedient) * distingish (distinguish) * distingished (distinguished) * distingishes (distinguishes) * distingishing (distinguishing) * distructive (destructive) * diversed (diverse, diverged) * divice (device) * divison (division) * divisons (divisions) * doccument (document) * doccumented (documented) * doccuments (documents) * doens (does) * doesnt (doesn't) * doign (doing) * dominent (dominant) * dominiant (dominant) * donig (doing) donut (variant of doughnut) * doub (doubt, daub) * dramtic (dramatic) * draughtman (draughtsman) * Dravadian (Dravidian) * dreasm (dreams) * driectly (directly) * drnik (drink) * druming (drumming) * dukeship (dukedom) * durring (during) * dyas (dryas, dias) edit E * earnt (earned) * ecidious (deciduous, insidious) * eclispe (eclipse) * efel (evil) * effeciency (efficiency) * effecient (efficient) * effeciently (efficiently) * efficency (efficiency) * efficent (efficient) * efficently (efficiently) * effulence (effluence) * efford (effort, afford) - But John Efford is correct * effords (efforts, affords) * eigth (eighth) * electic (eclectic, electric) * electon (election, electron) * electrial (electrical) * electricly (electrically) * electricty (electricity) * eleminated (eliminated) * eleminating (eliminating) * eles (Ellis) * elicided (elicited) * eligable (eligible) * elimentary (elementary) * elphant (elephant) * embarras (embarrass) * embarrased (embarrassed) * embarrasing (embarrassing) * embarrasment (embarrassment) * embarass (embarrass) * embarassed (embarrassed) * embarassing (embarrassing) * embarassment (embarrassment) * embezelled (embezzled) * eminate (emanate) * emision (emission) * emited (emitted) * emiting (emitting) * emition (emission, emotion) * emmediately (immediately) * emmigrated (emigrated) * emminent (eminent, imminent) * emminently (eminently) * emmision (emission) * emmisarries (emissaries) * emmisarry (emissary) * emmisaries (emissaries) * emmisary (emissary) * emmited (emitted) * emmiting (emitting) * emmitted (emitted) * emmitting (emitting) * emnity (enmity) * emperical (empirical) * empirial (empirical, imperial) * emphysyma (emphysema) enamoured (enamoured, enamored) * encryptiion (encryption) encypher (encipher) * endevour (endeavour) * endolithes (endoliths) * ened (need) * engeneer (engineer) * engeneering (engineering) * engieneer (engineer) * engieneers (engineers) * enlargment (enlargement) * enlargments (enlargements) * Enlish (English, enlist) * enourmous (enormous) * enourmously (enormously) * entrepeneur (entrepreneur) * entrepeneurs (entrepreneurs) * enviorment (environment) * enviormental (environmental) * enviormentally (environmentally) * enviorments (environments) * enviornment (environment) * enviornmental (environmental) * enviornmentalist (environmentalist) * enviornmentally (environmentally) * enviornments (environments) * enviroment (environment) * enviromental (environmental) * enviromentalist (environmentalist) * enviromentally (environmentally) * enviroments (environments) * enxt (next) * equilibium (equilibrium) * equilibrum (equilibrium) * equiped (equipped) * equippment (equipment) * equitorial (equatorial) * equivelant (equivalent) * equivelent (equivalent) * equivilant (equivalent) * equivilent (equivalent) * erally (orally, really) * eratic (erratic) * eraticly (erratically) * erested (arrested, erected) * esle (else) * esential (essential) * essencial (essential) * essense (essence) * essesital (essential) * essentual (essential) * ethose (those, ethos) * Europian (European) * Europians (Europeans) * Eurpean (European) * Eurpoean (European) * eveyr (every) * evidentally (evidently) * exagerate (exaggerate) * exagerated (exaggerated) * exagerates (exaggerates) * exagerating (exaggerating) * exagerrate (exaggerate) * exagerrated (exaggerated) * exagerrates (exaggerates) * exagerrating (exaggerating) * exampt (exempt) * excecute (execute) * excecuted (executed) * excecutes (executes) * excecuting (executing) * excecution (execution) * excedded (exceeded) * excell (excel) * excells (excels) * exelent (excellent) * exemple (example) * exerbate (exacerbate) * exerbated (exacerbated) * exerpt (excerpt) * exerpts (excerpts) * exerternal (external) * exhalted (exalted) * exibition (exhibition) * exibitions (exhibitions) * existance (existence) * existant (existent) * exmaple (example) * exoskelaton (exoskeleton) * expalin (explain) * expell (expel) * expells (expels) * exploititive (exploitative) * extered (exerted) * extint (extinct, extant) * extraterrestial (extraterrestrial) * extraterrestials (extraterrestrials) * extravagent (extravagant) * extremeophile (extremophile) * extrordinarily (extraordinarily) * extrordinary (extraordinary) * eyar (year) * eyars (years, eyas) * eyasr (years) edit F * faciliate (facilitate) * faciliated (facilitated) * facinated (fascinated) * famoust (famous, most famous) * fanatism (fanaticism) * Farenheit (Fahrenheit) * faught (fought) * feasable (feasible) * Febuary (February) * feromone (pheromone) * fianlly (finally) * ficticious (fictitious) * fictious (fictitious) * fidn (find) * fiel (feel, field, file, phial) * fiels (feels, fields, files, phials) * filiament (filament) * finaly (finally) * financialy (financially) * firends (friends) * firts (flirts, first) * fleed (fled, freed) * Flemmish (Flemish) * florescent (fluorescent) * fluorish (flourish) * fo (for, of) * fonetic (phonetic) * fomr (from, form) * forbad (forbade) * forfiet (forfeit) * forhead (forehead) * foriegn (foreign) * Formalhaut (Fomalhaut) * formallize (formalize) * formallized (formalized) * formost (foremost) * forseeable (foreseeable) * forunner (forerunner) * foudn (found) * fougth (fought) * foundaries (foundries) * foundary (foundry) * Foundland (Newfoundland) * fourty (forty) * Fransiscan (Franciscan) * Fransiscans (Franciscans) * freind (friend) * fundametal (fundamental) * fundametals (fundamentals) * furuther (further) * funguses (fungi) * futher (further) * futhermore (furthermore) * futhroc (futhark, futhorc (= Anglo-Saxon term; more likely?)) edit G * gae (game, Gael, gale) * galatic (galactic) * Galations (Galatians) * Gameboy (Game Boy) * GameBoy (Game Boy) * garantee (guarantee) * garanteed (guaranteed) gasses (gases -- but both are valid according to dictionary.com) * gauarana (guarana) * gaurd (guard, gourd) * guarentee (guarantee) * guarenteed (guaranteed) * geneologies (genealogies) * geneology (genealogy) * generaly (generally) * genialia (genitalia) * gentlemens (gentlemen's) * geometrician (geometer) * geometricians (geometers) * gerat (great) * Ghandi (Gandhi) * godess (goddess) * godesses (goddesses) * Godounov (Godunov) * gogin (going, Gauguin) * goign (going) * gonig (going) * Gothenberg (Gothenburg) * Gottleib (Gottlieb) * gouvener (governor) * governer (governor) * goverment (government) * govermental (governmental) * govorment (government) * govormental (governmental) * graet (great) * grafitti (graffiti) * grammaticaly (grammatically) * gramatically (grammatically) grammer (grammar, except Kelsey Grammer) grat (great) * gratuitious (gratuitous) * greatful (grateful) * greatfully (gratefully) * greif (grief) * gropu (group) * groupsex (group sex) * grwo (grow) * Guadulupe,Guaduloupe (Guadalupe, Guadeloupe -- both exist) * guage (gauge) * guarentee (guarantee) * guarenteed (guaranteed) * guarentees (guarantees) * Guatamala (Guatemala) * Guatamalan (Guatemalan) * guerrila (guerilla, guerrilla -- both are correct) * guerrilas (guerillas, guerrillas -- both are correct) * guidence (guidance) * Guilia (Giulia) * Guilio (Giulio) guillemet (guillemot - a bird) guillemot (guillemet - French quotation mark) * Guiness (Guinness) * Guiseppe (Giuseppe) * gunanine (guanine) * guranteed (guaranteed) * guttaral (guttural) * gutteral (guttural) edit H * habaeus (habeas, Latin as in habeas corpus) * habeus (habeas, Latin as in habeas corpus) * habitant (inhabitant; but habitant ok in French, and some say in English) * habitants (inhabitants; but habitants ok in French, and some say in English) * Habsbourg (Habsburg) * hace (hare) * haev (have, heave) * Hallowean (Hallowe'en or Halloween) * hapen (happen) * hapened (happened) * happended (happened) * hapening (happening) * harased (harassed) * harases (harasses) * harasment (harassment) * harasments (harassments) * harras (harass) * harrasing (harassing) * harrased (harassed) * harrases (harasses) * harrasment (harassment) * harrasments (harassments) * harrassing (harass * harrassed (harassed) * harrasses (harassed) * harrassment (harassment) * harrassments (harassments) * hasnt (hasn't) * headquater (headquarter) * headquatered (headquartered) * headquaters (headquarters) * heared (heard) * Heidelburg (Heidelberg) * heigher (higher) * heirarchy (hierarchy) * heiroglyphics (hieroglyphics) * hemmorhage (hemorrhage) * herad (heard, Hera) * heroe (hero) heros (heroes) * heterogenous (heterogeneous is more correct, but both are acceptable) * hieght (height) * hierachical (hierarchical) * hierachies (hierarchies) * hierachy (hierarchy) * hierarcical (hierarchical) * hierarcy (hierarchy) * hieroglph (hieroglyph) * hieroglphs (hieroglyphs) * higer (higher) * higest (highest) * hinderence (hindrance) * hindrence (hindrance) * helpfull (helpful) * hipopotamus (hippopotamus) * hismelf (himself) * histocompatability (histocompatibility) * homogeneize (homogenize) * homogeneized (homogenized) * honory (honorary) * horrifing (horrifying) * housr (hours, house) * howver (however) * hten (then, hen, the) * htere (there, here) * htey (they) * hting (thing) * htikn (think) * htink (think) * htis (this) * humer (humor, humour) * humerous (humorous, humourous, humerus) * humoural (humoral) humourous (This is not incorrect, just an alternative to humorous) * hvae (have) * hvea (have, heave) * hvaing (having) * hwihc (which) * hwile (while) * hwole (whole) * hydropile (hydrophile) * hydropilic (hydrophilic) * hydropobe (hydrophobe) * hydropobic (hydrophobic) * hygeine (hygiene) * hypocracy (hypocrisy) * hypocrasy (hypocrisy) * hypocricy (hypocrisy) * hypocrit (hypocrite) * hypocrits (hypocrites) edit I * iconclastic (iconoclastic) idae (idea) * idaes (ideas) * idealogies (ideologies) * idealogy (ideology) * identicial (identical) * ideosyncratic (idiosyncratic) * idesa (ideas, ides) * Ihaca (Ithaca) * illegimacy (illegitimacy) * illegitmate (illegitimate) * illution (illusion) * ilogical (illogical) * imagenary (imaginary) * imagin (imagine) * imaginery (imaginary, imagery) * imanent (eminent, imminent) * imediately (immediately) * imense (immense) * immidately (immediately) * immidiately (immediately) * imigrant (emigrant, immigrant) * imigrated (emigrated, immigrated) * imigration (emigration, immigration) * iminent (eminent, imminent, or immanent, depending on meaning) * immediatley (immediately) * immitate (imitate) * immitated (imitated) * immitating (imitating) * immitator (imitator) * immunosupressant (immunosuppressant) * impedence (impedance) * improvision (improvisation) * inaccessable (inaccessible) * inappropiate (inappropriate) * inaugures (inaugurates) * inbalance (imbalance) * inbalanced (imbalanced) * incidently (incidentally) * incompatable (incompatible) * incompatability (incompatibility) * incompatabilities (incompatibilities) * incompatablity (incompatibility) * incompatablities (incompatibilities) * incompatiblity (incompatibility) * incompatiblities (incompatibilities) * incompetance (incompetence) * incompetant (incompetent) * incorperation (incorporation) * incorruptable (incorruptible) * increadible (incredible) * incredable (incredible) * inctroduced (introduced) * inctroduce (introduce) * incuding (including) * incunabla (incunabula) * indefinately (indefinitely) * indefinitly (indefinitely) * indepedantly (independently) * independance (independence, but -ance is correct in French, so be careful with New Caledonia) * independant (independent) * independantly (independently) * independece (independence) * indipendent (independent) * indipendently (independently) * indispensible (indispensable) * indisputibly (indisputably) * indisputible (indisputable) * indite (indict) * indpendently (independently) * indpendent (independent) * indulgue (indulge) * indutrial (industrial) * inevatible (inevitable) * inevitible (inevitable) * infectuous (infectious) * infilitrate (infiltrate) * infilitrated (infiltrated) * infinit (infinite) * infomation (information) * inflamation (inflammation) * influencial (influential) * influented (influenced) * ingreediants (ingredients) * inheritage (heritage or inheritance) * initation (initiation) * inmigrant (immigrant) * inmigrants (immigrants) * inocence (innocence) * inot (into) * inpeach (impeach) * inpolite (impolite) * inprisonment (imprisonment) * insistance (insistence) * insitution (institution) * insitutions (institutions) * inspite (in spite or inspire) * instade (instead) * instatance (instance) * intelectual (intellectual) * inteligence (intelligence) * inteligent (intelligent) * interbread (interbreed or interbred) * intered (interred or interned) * interchangable (interchangeable) * interchangably (interchangeably) * interelated (interrelated) * interferance (interference) * intergrated (integrated) * intergration (integration) * internation (international) * interpet (interpret) * interrugum (interregnum) * intertaining (entertaining) * interupt (interrupt) * intial (initial) * intially (initially) * intrest (interest) * intutive (intuitive) * intutively (intuitively) * inumerable (enumerable, innumerable) * inventer (inventor) * invertibrates (invertebrates) * involvment (involvement) * irelevent (irrelevant) * iresistable (irresistible) * iresistably (irresistibly) * iresistible (irresistible) * iresistibly (irresistibly) * iritable (irritable) * iritated (irritated) * ironicly (ironically) * irregardless (regardless) * irresistable (irresistible) * irresistably (irresistibly) * isnt (isn't) * Israelies (Israelis) * it's (its) (the genitive of the pronoun it, not its use as an abbreviated form of it is) * iwll (will) * iwth (with) edit J * Japanes (Japanese) * Jaques (Jacques - except in Shakespeare) * jeapardy (jeopardy) * Johanine (Johannine) * Jospeh (Joseph) * journies (journeys) * jstu (just) * jsut (just) * Juadaism (Judaism) * Juadism (Judaism) * judical (judicial) * judisuary (judiciary) edit K * kindergarden (kindergarten) * km2 (km²) * knowlege (knowledge) * knowlegeable (knowledgeable) * konw (know) * konws (knows) * knive (knife) * knifes (knives) * knwo (know) * knwos (knows) * kwno (know) edit L * labatory (lavatory, laboratory) * labled (labelled or labeled) * labratory (laboratory) * laguage (language) * laguages (languages) * lavae (larvae) * layed (laid) lead (led) * leaded (led -- except in certain technical senses) * leanr (lean, learn, leaner) * legitamate (legitimate) * Leibnitz (Leibniz (philosopher)) * lenght (length) leran (learn) * lerans (learns) * leutenant (lieutenant) * levetate (levitate) * levetated (levitated) * levetates (levitates) * levetating (levitating) * levle (level) * liason (liaison, Mara Liasson) * libary (library) * libguistic (linguistic) * libguistics (linguistics) * libell (libel) * lible (libel, liable) lief (life, leaf) * lieing (lying) * liek (like) * liekd (liked) * liesure (leisure) * lightyear (light year) * lightyears (light years) * Likabitos ((Mt.) Lykabettos) * likelyhood (likelihood) * Linnaena (Linnaean) * Lippizaner (Lipizzaner) * lisence (licence or license) * lisense (licence or license) * litature (literature) * literture (literature) littel (little) * liuke (like) * livley (lively) * loev (love) * lonelyness (loneliness) * lonley (lonely) * lonly (lonely, only) loosing (often losing, but "loosing" is sometimes intended) * Los Angles (Los Angeles) * Lotharingen (Lothringen) * lsat (last) * Lukid (Likud) * lveo (love) * lvoe (love) * Lybia (Libya) edit M * mackeral (mackerel) * magolia (magnolia) * maintainance (maintenance) * maintainence (maintenance) * maintance (maintenance) * maintenence (maintenance) * maintioned (mentioned) * maked (marked, made) * makse (makes) * Malcom (Malcolm - but "Malcom" may be right in some cases) * maltesian (Maltese) * mamal (mammal) * mamalian (mammalian) * managment (management) * manoeuverability (maneuverability, manoeuvrability) * manouver (maneuver, manoeuvre) * manouvers (maneuvers, manoeuvres) * manouverability (maneuverability, manoeuvrability) * manouverable (maneuverable, manoeuvrable) * manuever (maneuver, manoeuvre) * manuevers (maneuvers, manoeuvres) * manufature (manufacture) * manufatured (manufactured) * manufaturing (manufacturing) * marjority (majority) * marketting (marketing) * marraige (marriage) * marrage (marriage) * marryied (married) * Massachussets (Massachusetts) * Massachussetts (Massachusetts) * massmedia (mass media) * mathamatics (mathematics) * matheticians (mathematicians) * mathmatician (mathematician) * mathmaticians (mathematicians) * mear (wear, mere, mare) * medacine (medicine) * medeival (medieval, mediaeval) * mediciney (mediciny) * Mediteranean (Mediterranean) * meerkrat (meerkat) * memeber (member) * membranaphone (membranophone) * meranda (veranda, Miranda) * messanger (messenger) * metalic (metallic) * metalurgic (metallurgic) * metalurgical (metallurgical) * metalurgy (metallurgy) * metamorphysis (metamorphosis) * Michagan (Michigan) * midwifes (midwives) * mileau (milieu) * milennia (millennia) * milennium (millennium) * mileu (milieu) * millenia (millennia) (except the Mazda car) * millenium (millennium) (except for the French game publisher and distributor) * millepede (millipede) * millitary (military) * minature (miniature) * miniscule (minuscule -- both are valid Wmahan.) * ministery (ministry) * miscelaneous (miscellaneous) * miscellanous (miscellaneous) * miscellanious (miscellaneous) * mischeivous (mischievous) * mischevious (mischievous) * mischievious (mischievous) * misile (missile) * misdameanor (misdemeanor) * misdameanors (misdemeanors) * misdemenor (misdemeanor) * misdemenors (misdemeanors) * mispelling (misspelling) * Misouri (Missouri) * Missisipi (Mississippi) * Missisippi (Mississippi) * missen (mizzen) * missle (missile, missel (thrush)) * mistery (mystery) * misterious (mysterious) * misteryous (mysterious) * mkae (make) * mkaes (makes) * mkaing (making) * mkea (make) * modle (model) * moent (moment) * moeny (money) * Mohammedan (Muslim) * Mohammedans (Muslims) * moil (mohel) * monestaries (monasteries) * monestary (monastery, monetary) * monolite (monolithic) * Monserrat (Montserrat) * montypic (monotypic) * moreso (more so) * morgage (mortgage) * Morisette (Morissette) * Morrisette (Morissette) * motiviated (motivated) * movei (movie) * mroe (more) * mucuous (mucous) * muder (murder) * mudering (murdering) * Muhammadan (Muslim) * muncipalities (municipalities) * muncipality (municipality) * muscels (mussels, muscles) * myraid (myriad) * mysef (myself) * mysogyny (misogyny) * mysogynist (misogynist) * mysterous (mysterious) * Mythraic (Mithraic) edit N * Napoleonian (Napoleonic) * naturaly (naturally) * naturely (naturally) * naturually (naturally) * naturual (natural) * Nazereth (Nazareth) * neccessary (necessary) * neccessarily (necessarily) * neccesary (necessary) * neccesarily (necessarily) * necesary (necessary) * necesarily (necessarily) * neglible (negligible) * negligable (negligible) * negociate (negotiate) * negociation (negotiation) * negotation (negotiation) * neice (niece, nice) * neigbour (neighbour or neighbor) * neigbouring (neighbouring or neighboring) * neigbours (neighbours or neighbors) * nessasarily (necessarily) * Newyorker (New Yorker) nickle (nickel -- m-w.com lists as a variant Saaga) * nineth (ninth) * ninteenth (nineteenth) * ninty (ninety) * nkow (know) * nkwo (know) * noone (no one, except in Noone, New Hampshire and Jimmie Noone) * northen (northern) * northereastern (northeastern) * noteable (notable) * noteably (notably) * noteriety (notoriety) * noth (north) * nothern (northern) * noticable (noticeable) * noticeing (noticing) * noticible (noticeable) * noveau (nouveau) * nto (not) * nucular (nuclear) * nuculear (nuclear) * nuisanse (nuisance) * Nullabour (Nullarbor) * Nuremburg (Nuremberg) * nusance (nuisance) * nutritent (nutrient) * nutritents (nutrients) edit O * obediance (obedience) * obediant (obedient) * obstacal (obstacle) * ocasion (occasion) * ocasional (occasional) * ocasionally (occasionally) * ocasionaly (occasionally) * ocasioned (occasioned) * ocasions (occasions) * ocassion (occasion) * ocassional (occasional) * ocassionally (occasionally) * ocassioned (occasioned) * ocassions (occasions) * occassion (occasion) * occassional (occasional) * occassionally (occasionally) * occassionaly (occasionally) * occassioned (occasioned) * occassions (occasions) * occurance (occurrence) * occurances (occurrences) * occured (occurred) * occurence (occurrence) * occurences (occurrences) * occuring (occurring) * occurr (occur) * occurrance (occurrence) * occurrances (occurrences) * octohedra (octahedra) * octohedral (octahedral) * octohedron (octahedron) * ocuntry (country) * ocuntries (countries) * ocurr (occur) * ocurrance (occurrence) * ocurred (occurred) * ocurrence (occurrence) * offical (official) * officaly (officially) * offically (officially) * officialy (officially) * oging (going, ogling) * omision (omission) * omited (omitted) * omiting (omitting) * ommision (omission) * ommited (omitted) * ommiting (omitting) * ommitted (omitted) * ommitting (omitting) * omniverous (omnivorous) * omniverously (omnivorously) * omre (more) * onot (note, not) * onyl (only) * oponent (opponent) * oportunity (opportunity) * oposite (opposite) * oposition (opposition) * opression (oppression) * opressive (oppressive) * oppinion (opinion) * opthalmic (ophthalmic) * opthalmologist (ophthalmologist) * opthalmology (ophthalmology) * opthamologist (ophthalmologist) * optomism (optimism) * organim (organism) * orgin (origin, organ) * orginal (original, orignal) * orginize (organise) * originaly (originally) * originnally (originally) * origional (original) * orignally (originally) * otehr (other) * overshaddowed (overshadowed) * overwelming (overwhelming) * owrk (work) * owudl (would) * oxigen (oxygen) * oximoron (oxymoron) edit P paide (paid) - except the city in Estonia * palce (place, palace) * paliamentarian (parliamentarian) * Palistian (Palestinian) * Palistinian (Palestinian) * Palistinians (Palestinians) * pamplet (pamphlet) * pantomine (pantomime) * Papanicalou (Papanicolaou) * paralel (parallel) * paralell (parallel) * paralelly (parallelly) * paralely (parallelly) * parallely (parallelly) * paranthesis (parenthesis) * paraphenalia (paraphernalia) * parituclar (particular) * parliment (parliament) * parrakeets (parakeets) * parralel (parallel) * parrallel (parallel) * parrallell (parallel) * parrallelly (parallelly) * parrallely (parallelly) * particularily (particularly) * pased (passed) * pasttime (pastime) * pastural (pastoral) * pattented (patented) * pavillion (pavilion) - except Pavillion, Wyoming, USA * payed (paid, but note that both may be valid in the context of a wire or cable Wmahan.) * peculure (peculiar) * peice (piece) * Peloponnes (Peloponnesus) * penatly (penalty) * penisula (peninsula) * penisular (peninsular or peninsula) * penninsula (peninsula) * penninsular (peninsular or peninsula) * pennisula (peninsula) * peom (poem) * peoms (poems) * peopel (people) * peotry (poetry) * percepted (perceived) * percieved (perceived) * performence (performance) * performes (performed, performs) * perhasp (perhaps) * perheaps (perhaps) * perhpas (perhaps) * peripathetic (peripatetic) * perjery (perjury) * perjorative (pejorative) * permenant (permanent) * permissable (permissible) * perogative (prerogative) * perpindicular (perpendicular) * perphas (perhaps, purpose) * persistance (persistence) * persistant (persistent) * personel (personnel) * personel (personal) * personell (personnel) * personnell (personnel) * persue (pursue) * persuing (pursuing) * persuit (pursuit) * pertubation (perturbation) * pertubations (perturbations) * petetion (petition) * pessiary (pessary) * Pharoah (Pharaoh) (except in the name of the jazz player, Pharoah Sanders) * phenomenonal (phenomenal) * phenomenonly (phenomenal, phenomenally) * phenomonenon (phenomenon) * phenonmena (phenomena) * Philipines (Philippines) * philisopher (philosopher) * philisophical (philosophical) * philisophy (philosophy) * Phillipine (Philippine) * Phillipines (Philippines) * Phillippines (Philippines) * Phonecian (Phoenecian) * phongraph (phonograph) * pich (pitch) * pilgrimmage (pilgrimage) * pilgrimmages (pilgrimages) * pinapple (pineapple) * pinnaple (pineapple) * plantiff (plaintiff) planed (planned; but valid if it means "made flat") * playwrite (playwright) * playwrites (playwrights) * plesant (pleasant) * Poincare (Poincaré) * poisin (poison) * polinator (pollinator) * polinators (pollinators) * polute (pollute) * poluted (polluted) * polutes (pollutes) * poluting (polluting) * polution (pollution) * polysaccharid (polysaccharide) * polysaccaride (polysaccharide) * pomegranite (pomegranate) * popularaty (popularity) * Portugese (Portuguese) * posess (possess) * posessed (possessed) * posesses (possesses) * posessing (possessing) * posession (possession) * positon (position, positron) * possable (possible) * possably (possibly) * posseses (possesses) * possesion (possession) * possesing (possessing) * possibilty (possibility) * possition (position) * Postdam (Potsdam) * postion (position) * powerfull (powerful) * practial (practical) * practially (practically) * practicaly (practically) * practicioner (practitioner) * practicioners (practitioners) * practicly (practically) * practioner (practitioner) * practioners (practitioners) * prairy (prairie) * preample (preamble) * precedessor (predecessor) * preceed (precede) * preceeded (preceded) * preceeding (preceding) * preceeds (precedes) * precurser (precursor) predominately (predominantly--but both are valid) * prefered (preferred) * prefering (preferring) * preferrably (preferably) * pregancies (pregnancies) * premeire (premiere) * premeired (premiered) * premillenial (premillennial) * premission (permission) * Premonasterians (Premonstratensians) * prepair (prepare) * prepartion (preparation) * presense (presence) * presidental (presidential) * prestigeous (prestigious) * prestigous (prestigious) * presumibly (presumably) * prevelant (prevalent) * previvous (previous) * pricipal (principal) * priciple (principle) * primarly (primarily) * primative (primitive) * primatives (primitives) * primatively (primitively) * primordal (primordial) * priveledges (privileges) * privelege (privilege) * priveleged (privileged) * priveleges (privileges) * privelige (privilege) * priveliged (privileged) * priveliges (privileges) * privilage (privilege) * priviledge (privilege) * priviledges (privileges) * privledge (privilege) * probablly (probably) * probalibity (probability) * probaly (probably) * probelm (problem) * proccess (process) * proccessing (processing) * procedger (procedure) * procede (proceed or precede) * proceded (proceeded or preceded) * procedes (proceeds or precedes) * proceding (proceeding or preceding) * procedings (proceedings) * proceedure (procedure) * proclamed (proclaimed) * proclaming (proclaiming) * proclomation (proclamation) * profesion (profusion, profession) * profesor (professor) * proffesion (profession) * proffesor (professor) * profilic (prolific) * programable (programmable) * progrom (pogrom, program) * progroms (pogroms, programs) * prohabition (prohibition) * prologomena (prolegomena) * prominance (prominence) * prominant (prominent) * prominantly (prominently) * prominately (prominently, predominately) * promiscous (promiscuous) * pronomial (pronominal) * pronounciation (pronunciation, but OK in Pittsburgh accent) * prophacy (prophecy) * propietary (proprietary) * propoganda (propaganda) * propogate (propagate) * propogates (propagates) * propotions (proportions) * propper (proper, unless it props something) * proprietory (proprietary) * proseletyzing (proselytizing) * protaganist (protagonist) * protaganists (protagonists) * protem (pro tem, protein) * protrayed (portrayed) * protruberance (protuberance) * protruberances (protuberances) * provded (provided) * pseudonyn (pseudonym) * pseudononymous (pseudonymous) * psycology (psychology) * psyhic (psychic) * Pucini (Puccini (composer)) * Puertorrican (Puerto Rican) * Puertorricans (Puerto Ricans) * pumkin (pumpkin) * purposedly (purposely) * pursuade (persuade) * pursuaded (persuaded) * pursuades (persuades) * pususading (persuading) * puting (putting) * pwn (own) * pwoer (power) * pyscic (psychic) edit Q * qtuie (quite, quiet) * quantaty (quantity) * quantitiy (quantity) * quarantaine (quarantine) * quicklyu (quickly) * quizes (quizzes) * qutie (quite, quiet) edit R * rabinnical (rabbinical) * radify (ratify) * rarified (rarefied - according to dictionary.com 1 and m-w.com 2, both are possible Aranel) * raelly (really) * reacll (recall) * realy (really) * realyl (really) * reccomend (recommend) * reccomended (recommended) * reccomending (recommending) * reccommend (recommend) * reccommended (recommended) * reccommending (recommending) * reccuring (recurring) * receeded (receded) * receeding (receding) * recepient (recipient) * recepients (recipients) * recide (reside) * recided (resided) * recident (resident) * recidents (residents) * reciding (residing) * reciept (receipt) * recieve (receive) * recieved (received) * reciever (receiver) * recievers (receivers) * recieves (receives) * recieving (receiving) * recipiant (recipient) * recipiants (recipients) * recogise (recognise) * recogize (recognize) * recomend (recommend) * recomended (recommended) * recomending (recommending) * recomends (recommends) * reconcilation (reconciliation) * reconaissance (reconnaissance) * reconnaissence (reconnaissance) * recquired (required) * recrational (recreational) * recrod (record) * rediculous (ridiculous) * referal (referral) * refered (referred) * refering (referring) * referrence (reference) * referrs (refers) * reffered (referred) * refference (reference) * refridgerator (refrigerator) * refusla (refusal) * regluar (regular) * reguarly (regularly) * regularily (regularly) * rehersal (rehearsal) * reknown (renown) * reknowned (renowned) * rela (real) * relaly (really) * relatiopnship (relationship) * relativly (relatively) * releive (relieve) * releived (relieved) * relevence (relevance) * relevent (relevant) * religeous (religious) * religous (religious) * relized (realised, realized) * remaing (remaining) * remeber (remember) * rememberance (remembrance) * remembrence (remembrance) * reminent (remnant) * reminescent (reminiscent) * rendevous (rendezvous) * repatition (repetition, repartition) * repentence (repentance) * repentent (repentant) * repetion (repetition) * reponse (response, but réponse is correct in French) * reponsible (responsible) * representive (representative) * representives (representatives) * resemblence (resemblance) * resevoir (reservoir) * resignement (resignment) * resistable (resistible) * resistence (resistance) * resistent (resistant) * responce (response) * responnsibilty (responsibility) * ressemblance (resemblance) * ressemble (resemble) * ressembled (resembled) * ressemblence (resemblance) * ressembling (resembling) * ressurection (resurrection) * restaraunt (restaurant) * restaraunteur (restaurateur) * restaraunteurs (restaurateurs) * restaraunts (restaurants) * restauration (restoration) * resteraunt (restaurant) * resteraunts (restaurants) * restraunt (restraint, restaurant) * resurecting (resurrecting) * retalitated (retaliated) * retalitation (retaliation) * revaluated (reevaluated) * reversable (reversible) * revolutionar (revolutionary) * rewriet (rewrite) * rhymme (rhyme) * rhythem (rhythm) * rhythim (rhythm) * rigeur (rigueur, rigour, rigor) * rigourous (rigorous) * rininging (ringing) * Rockerfeller (Rockefeller) * rococco (rococo) * roomate (roommate) * rougly (roughly) * russina (Russian) * Russion (Russian) * rulle (rule) * rwite (write) * rythm (rhythm) * rythem (rhythm) * rythim (rhythm) edit S * sacrafice (sacrifice) * saftey (safety) * safty (safety) * salery (salary) * sandwhich (sandwich) * Sanhedrim (Sanhedrin) * sargant (sergeant) * sasy (says, sassy) * satelite (satellite) * satelites (satellites) * Saterday (Saturday) * Saterdays (Saturdays) * Saterdays (Saturdays) * satric (satiric) * satrical (satirical) * satrically (satirically) * sattelite (satellite) * sattelites (satellites) * scandanavia (scandinavia) * scaleable (scalable) * schedual (schedule) * scholarstic (scholastic, scholarly) * Schroedinger (Schrödinger) * scirpt (script) * scoll (scroll) * scripot * secceeded (seceded, succeeded) * seceed (succeed, secede) * seceeded (succeeded, seceded) * secratary (secretary) * secretery (secretary) * sedereal (sidereal) * seige (siege) * sence (sense) * sensure (censure) * seperate (separate) * seperated (separated) * seperately (separately) * seperates (separates) * seperating (separating) * seperation (separation) * seperatist (separatist) * seperatism (separatism) * sepina (subpoena) * sepulchure (sepulchre or sepulcher) * sepulcre (sepulchre or sepulcher) * severeal (several) * severley (severely) * shaddow (shadow) * shamen (shamans -- but the band is called The Shamen) * sheat ("sheath" or "sheet" or "cheat") * sherif (sheriff -- but correct in Arabian names) * shineing (shining) * shoudl (should) * shoudln (should, shouldn't) * shouldnt (shouldn't) * shreak (shriek) * sicne (since) * sideral (sidereal) * sieze (seize, size) * siezed (seized, sized) * siezing (seizing, sizing) * siezure (seizure) * siezures (seizures) * signifantly (significantly) * significently (significantly) * signitories (signatories) * signitory (signatory) * similarily (similarly) * similiar (similar) * similiarity (similarity) * simmilar (similar) * simpley (simply) * simplier (simpler) * simultanous (simultaneous) * sincerley (sincerely) * singsog (singsong) * sinse (sines, since) * Sionist (Zionist) * Sionists (Zionists) * Sixtin (Sistine) * Skagerak (Skagerrak) * smae (same) * smoe (some) * snese (sneeze) * soem (some) * sofware (software) * sohw (show) * solatary (solitary) * soliders (soldiers) * soliliquy (soliloquy) * soluable (soluble) * sophicated (sophisticated) * sophmore (sophomore) * sorceror (sorcerer) * sotry (story) * sotyr (satyr, story) * soudn * soudns (sounds) * sould (could, should, sold) * soulds * sourth (south) * sourthern (southern) * souvenier (souvenir) * souveniers (souvenirs) * soverign (sovereign) * soverignity (sovereignty) * sovereignity (sovereignty) * spainish (Spanish) * speach (speech - unless Bernadette Speach) * specif (specific, specify) * speciallized (specialised, specialized) * speciman (specimen) * spectauclar (spectacular) * spects (aspects, expects) * spermatozoan (spermatozoon (sing.), spermatozoa (plur.)) * sponser (sponsor) * spontanous (spontaneous) * sponzored (sponsored) * sportscar (sports car) * spreaded (spread) * sq km (km²) * stange (strange - unless it's a German bar) * startegic (strategic) * startegy (strategy) * statment (statement) * stilus (stylus) * stingent (stringent) * stoyr (story) * stopry * storeis (stories) * storise (stories) * strnad (strand - unless the first name is Janez) * stpo (stop) * strat (start, strata - a Fender Stratocaster guitar is often called "strat") * startegies (strategies) * stradegies (strategies) * stradegy (strategy) * strenghen (strengthen) * strenghened (strengthened) * strenghening (strengthening) * strenght (strength) * strenghten (strengthen) * strenghtened (strengthened) * strenghtening (strengthening) * stornegst (strongest) * strenous (strenuous) * strictist (strictest) * strived (strove, striven - valid according to dictionary.com) * stroy (story, destroy) * stubborness (stubbornness) * stucture (structure) * stuctured (structured) * studdy (study) * studing (studying) * subcatagory (subcategory) * subcatagories (subcategories) * subsidary (subsidiary) * subsiduary (subsidiary) * substatial (substantial) * substace (substance) * substract (subtract) * substracted (subtracted) * substracts (subtracts) * substracting (subtracting) * substraction (subtraction) * subterranian (subterranean) * subtheme (sub-theme) * subthemes (sub-themes) * succesful (successful) * succesfuly (successfully) * succesfully (successfully) * succesion (succession) * succesive (successive) * successfull (successful) * suceed (succeed) * suceeded (succeeded) * suceeding (succeeding * suceeds (succeeds) * sucesful (successful) * sucesfully (successfully) * sucesfuly (successfully) * sucesion (succession) * sucess (success) * sucesses (successes) * sucessfull (successful) * sucessfully (successfully) * sucessfuly (successfully) * sucession (succession) * sucessive (successive) * sufferage (suffrage) * sufficent (sufficient) * sufficently (sufficiently) * sumary (summary) * suop (soup) * superintendant (superintendent) * suphisticated (sophisticated) * supose (suppose) * suposed (supposed) * suposedly (supposedly) * suposes (supposes) * suposing (supposing) * supress (suppress) * supressed (suppressed) * supresses (suppresses) * supressing (suppressing) * suprise (surprise) * suprised (surprised) * suprising (surprising) * suprisingly (surprisingly) * suprize (surprise) * suprized (surprised) * suprizing (surprising) * suprizingly (surprisingly) * surley (surly, surely) * suround (surround) * surounded (surrounded) * surounding (surrounding) * suroundings (surroundings) * surounds (surrounds) * surplanted (supplanted) * surpress (suppress) * surpressed (suppressed) * surprize (surprise) * surprized (surprised) * surprizing (surprising) * surprizingly (surprisingly) * surrended (surrounded, surrendered) * surrepetitious (surreptitious) * surrepetitiously (surreptitiously) * surreptious (surreptitious) * surreptiously (surreptitiously) * surrundering (surrendering) * surveill (surveil) * surveyer (surveyor) * surviver (survivor) * survivers (survivors) * suseptible (susceptible) * swaer (swear) * swaers (swears) * swiming (swimming) * syas (says) * symetry (symmetry) * symetrical (symmetrical) * symetrically (symmetrically) * symmetral (symmetric) * symmetricaly (symmetrically) * synonomous (synonymous) * syphyllis (syphilis) * syrap (syrup) T * tahn (than) * taht (that) * tath (that) * talekd (talked) * targetted (targeted) * targetting (targeting) * tast (taste) * tattooes (tattoos) * taxanomic (taxonomic) * taxanomy (taxonomy) * teached (taught) * techician (technician) * techicians (technicians) * teh (the) * tehy (they) * temparate (temperate) * temperment (temperament) * temperture (temperature) * tenacle (tentacle) * tenacles (tentacles) * tendancy (tendency) * tendancies (tendencies) * tennisplayer (tennis player) * terrestial (terrestrial) * terriories (territories) * terriory (territory) * territorist (terrorist) * thgat (that) * tghe (the) * teh (the) * thast (that or that's) * theather (theater or theatre) * theese (these) * theif (thief) * theives (thieves) * themselfs (themselves) * theologist ((variant of) theologian) * ther (there, their, the) * theri (their) * thge (the) * thier (their) * thign (thing) * thigns (things) * thigsn (things) * thikn (think) * thikns (thinks) * thikning (thinking, thickening) * thiunk (think) * thna (than) * thne (then) * thnig (thing) * thnigs (things) * threee (three) * threshhold (threshold) * thrid (third) * throughly (thoroughly) * throught (thought, through, throughout) * thru (through) * thsi (this) * thsoe (those) * thta (that) * thyat (that) * tiem (time, Tim) * tihkn (think) * tihs (this) * timne (time) * tiome (time, tome) * tje (the) * tjhe (the) * Tjpanishad (Upanishad) * tkae (take) * tkaes (takes) * tkaing (taking) * tlaking (talking) * tobbaco (tobacco) * todays (today's) * todya (today) * tolerence (tolerance) * Tolkein (Tolkien) * tomatos (tomatoes) * tommorrow (tomorrow) * tommorow (tomorrow) * tongiht (tonight) * toriodal (toroidal) * torpedos (torpedoes) * tounge (tongue) * tourch (torch, touch) * towrad (toward) * traditionaly (traditionally) * trafficed (trafficked) * trafic (traffic) * trancendent (transcendent) * trancending (transcending) * tranform (transform) * tranformed (transformed) * transcendance (transcendence) * transcendant (transcendent) * transcendentational (transcendental) * transcripting (transcribing, transcription) * transending (transcending) * transfered (transferred) * transfering (transferring) * translater (translator) * translaters (translators) * transmissable (transmissible) * tremelo (tremolo -- but there is a Belgian city of this name) * tremelos (tremolos) * triology (trilogy) * troups ("troupes" or "troops") * truely (truly) * trustworthyness (trustworthiness) * Tuscon (Tucson) * turnk (turnkey, trunk) * twon (town) * tyhat (that) * tyhe (they) * tyranies (tyrannies) * tyrany (tyranny) * tyrranies (tyrannies) * tyrrany (tyranny) U * ubiquitious (ubiquitous) * uise (use) * Ukranian (Ukrainian) * uncertainity (uncertainty) * unconcious (unconscious) * unconciousness (unconsciousness) * unconvential (unconventional) * unecessary (unnecessary) * undecideable (undecidable) * unforetunately (unfortunately) * unforgiveable (unforgivable) * unfortunatly (unfortunately) * unilatreal (unilateral) * unilatreally (unilaterally) * Unites States (United States) * univeristies (universities) * univeristy (university) * univesities (universities) * univesity (university) * unmanouverable (unmaneuverable, unmanoeuvrable) * unmistakeably (unmistakably) * unneccesary (unnecessary) * unneccesarily (unnecessarily) * unneccessary (unnecessary) * unneccessarily (unnecessarily) * unnecesary (unnecessary) * unnecesarily (unnecessarily) * unoticeable (unnoticeable) * unplesant (unpleasant) * unrepentent (unrepentant) * unsed (used, unused, unsaid) * unsubstanciated (unsubstantiated) * unsuccessfull (unsuccessful) * unsucesful (unsuccessful) * unsucesfuly (unsuccessfully) * unsucessfull (unsuccessful) * unsucessfully (unsuccessfully) * unsuprised (unsurprised) * unsuprising (unsurprising) * unsuprisingly (unsurprisingly) * unsuprized (unsurprised) * unsuprizing (unsurprising) * unsuprizingly (unsurprisingly) * unsurprized (unsurprised) * unsurprizing (unsurprising) * unsurprizingly (unsurprisingly) * untied (OK for knots, or meaning "not tied", but is also a common typo for "united") * untill (until) * untranslateable (untranslatable) * unuseable (unusable) * unviersity (university) * unweildly (unwieldy) * unwieldly (unwieldy) * usally (usually) * useable (usable; useable valid according to dictionary.com) * useage (usage, use) * usefull (useful) * usefuly (usefully) * useing (using) * usualy (usually) V * vaccum (vacuum) * vaccume (vacuum) * vacinity (vicinity) * Valetta (Valletta (in Malta)) * valuble (valuable) * valueable (valuable) * varient (variant) * varities (varieties) * varity (variety) * vasall (vassal) * vasalls (vassals) * vegtable (vegetable) * vegatarian (vegetarian) * vegitable (vegetable) * vegitables (vegetables) * venemous (venomous) * vengance (vengeance) * vengence (vengeance) * verfication (verification) * verison (version) * verisons (versions) * vetween (between) * veyr (very) * vigeur (vigueur, vigour, vigor) * vigilence (vigilance) * vigourous (vigorous) * villian (villain) * villify (vilify) * villin (villi, villain, villein) * visable (visible) * visably (visibly) * visting (visiting) * volcanoe (volcano) * volcanos (volcanoes--both are acceptable Wmahan.) * volontary (voluntary) * volonteer (volunteer) * volonteers (volunteers) * volonteered (volunteered) * volonteering (volunteering) * volounteer (volunteer) * volounteers (volunteers) * volounteered (volunteered) * volounteering (volunteering) * vrey (very) * vyer (very) * vyre (very) W * waht (what) * wanna (want to) * warrent (warrant) * wasnt (wasn't) * wass (was) * watn (want) * weaponary (weaponry) * wehn (when) * weild ("wield" or "wild") * weilded (wielded) * wendsay (Wednesday) * wensday (Wednesday) * wether (weather, whether - unless it's a sheep) * whant (want) * whants (wants) * whcih (which) * whereever (wherever) * whic (which) * whihc (which) * wholy ("wholly" or "holy") * whta (what) * wich (which, witch) * wief (wife) * wierd (weird) * wiht (with) * wirting (writing) * withdrawl (withdrawal, withdraw) * withing (within) * withold (withhold) * wiull (will) *wont (wont or won't) * wnat (want) * wnats (wants) * wnated (wanted) * wohle (whole) * wokr (work) * wokring (working) * womens (women's) * worstened (worsened) * woudl (would) * wriet (write) * writen (written) * wrok (work) * wroking (working) * wroet (wrote) *ws (was but valid as country code WS) * wtih (with) * witht (with) * wupport * Wurtemburg (Württemberg) * Wurttemburg (Württemberg) X * X-Box (Xbox) * XBox (Xbox) Y * yatch (yacht) * yeild (yield) * ytou (you) * yera (year) * yeras (years) * yersa (years) * yeasr (years) * Yementite (Yemenite, Yemeni)